Shades Of Skin SnowFairy Lights A Simple Call
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de trois fanfictions de Veiledndarkness.


Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Titre : Shades of skin**

« Pourquoi est ce si important ? » Demanda prudemment Jack du terrain près du panier de basket.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bobby essoufflé entre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Jack se tortilla maladroitement car le regard intense de Bobby s'attardait sur lui. Son regard le rendait tout chose. Comme son estomac qui flipfloppait. Il lécha ses lèvres nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas, un gars à l'école a dit que nous étions pas vraiment une famille, et je… » Il s'attarda, sa voix s'estompant à l'étincelle de colère qui passait à présent sur le visage de Bobby.

Bobby saisit son sac et le jeta aux pieds de Jack. Il s'assit lourdement à côté de Jack, il chercha à l'intérieur et sortit une petite serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et le cou.

Jack mordit ses lèvres quand Bobby se retourna vers lui. « Qui a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il tenta de l'ignorer. « Juste un gars… Il y a toujours des cons, » dit-il pour le braver.

Bobby but longuement dans sa bouteille avant de répondre. « Pourquoi est que tu te soucie de ce qu'il pense ? »

Jack haussa à nouveau des épaules. « Merde, Jackie, nous allons t'endurcir. Dis lui où aller si il te redit cette connerie », Dit Bobby, sa voix rauque.

Jack lutta contre le rouge qui essayait de colorer son visage. Il respirait rapidement, espérant que Bobby ne remarquerait pas comment il rougissait quand il parlait avec une voix coléreuse.

« Je m'en moque, vraiment « dit-il, ignorant que Bobby grommelait.

Bobby observait le terrain de basket où le reste des garçons jouaient encore. « Laisse moi deviner, ils disent des conneries sur moi et toi qui sommes blanc tandis que Angel et Jerry sont noirs ? »

Jack cligna des yeux. « Euh, ouais » dit-il. Bobby hocha la tête une fois, un regard noir sur le visage.

« Je comprends, » dit-il, devenant hargneux. Bobby soupira. « Ecoute Jackie, la vérité est que ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Certaines personnes s'en soucient, d'autres non. Ne les laisse pas t'ennuyer. La couleur n'a pas d'importance, » dit-il.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Bobby avala plus d'eau. « Tu vois Angel là bas ? » dit-il bougeant sa tête légèrement. Jack acquiesça. Angel était près de la clôture, flirtant avec les filles qui s'étaient rassemblées pour regarder les garçons jouer.

« La couleur ne signifie rien pour Angel. Il s'en fout et dragua la petite pute latine comme à chaque fois, » dit Bobby, ses lèvres se courbant brièvement. « Ca n'a pas d'importance pour lui, car il s'en fout. »

Jack acquiesça encore. Angel souriait à l'une des filles, un doigt passant dans ses cheveux rouges, la fille lui souriait largement en retour. Bobby rigola au regard sur le visage de Jack.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance parceque il ne se préoccupe plus de ce qu'il a à faire, » Dit Bobby avec un sourire.

Bobby se leva et s'étira. Jack laissa ses yeux errer car son t-shirt se releva. Jack rougit au regard que Bobby lui fit. Grillé. Bobby tira Jack sur ses pieds et attrapa son sac.

« Allez viens petite pédale, le dîner est bientôt prêt, » dit-il en balançant un bras sur les épaules de Jack. Ils s'éloignèrent du terrain, Bobby lançant une insulte à Angel tandis qu'il marchait, rigolant à gorge déployée aux sales regards sur le visage des filles.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Bobby fit un léger coup de coude à Jack. « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête, ignorant la sensation qu'il sentait dans son estomac au regard de Bobby.

« La famille est tout ce que nous avons, mon cœur. La couleur ne fait pas chier quand il s'agit de la famille, » dit-il fermement. « A côté de ça, ce n'est pas comme si maman voyait nos couleurs. Nous sommes juste ses fils pour elle. »

Jack sourit timidement. « D'accord, » dit-il. Bobby le serra un peu plus légèrement et Jack ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, satisfait et confiant que Bobby ait raison. 'Qu'est la couleur de toute façon ? » Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

**OOO**

**Titre: Snow-Fairy Lights**

Bobby observa Jack se déplacer à travers la foule dans la maison, faisant son chemin facilement à travers les corps. Ca avait été difficile de juste saisir Jack et de le serrer dans un endroit isolé depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait peu parlé avec les autres invités et souriait aux blagues minables des amis de sa mère. A présent, il avait besoin d'être seul avec Jack, c'était primordial.

Jack marcha vers Bobby, ses lèvres se pliant en un sourire au regard d'impatience sur le visage de Bobby. Il était près de lui, et il observa les gens autour d'eux.

« C'est bourré, hein ? » Dit-il. Bobby hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Il fait un peu chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Bobby du coin de la bouche.

« Ouais, trop chaud, tout ces gens… J'étais en train de penser que j'irais bien fumer. Tu veux venir ? » Demanda Jack, ses yeux toujours sur les autres personnes.

« Putain, ouais ! » Soupira Bobby. Jack lui lança un regard vraiment sexy. « En route alors, » dit-il.

Bobby marchait derrière jack, son cœur battant trop vite. Jack les guida dehors où la voiture de Bobby était garée, sur le côté de la maison.

Jack regarda par-dessus Bobby et fit un geste vers la porte. « Les clefs ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bobby secoua la tête pour effacer le regard qu'il devait avoir. « D'accord, » bredouilla-t-il. Il était embarrassé d'admettre qu'il l'avait fixé, incapable de décrocher son regard de Jack.

Ils s'installèrent sur le siège arrière, tirant les portières eux rapidement. Ils s'assirent dans l'obscurité de la voiture et ils observèrent la neige tomber sur le pare-brise, la lumière de quelque maison réfléchissant dans la neige.

Jack soupira en regardant les flocon de neige tomber puis givrer sur le pare-brise. Bobby le serra et pressa un baiser sur le haut de ses cheveux désordonnés. « Quoi ? »Demanda-t-il.

« J'admire juste la vue, » Dit Jack calmement. « C'est drôle, j'avais l'habitude de détester Noël quand j'étais enfant. »

Bobby faisait courir ses doigts dans la chevelure de Jack, caressant tendrement le côté de son visage tandis qu'il hochait la tête. « Ouais, je peux comprendre pourquoi, » dit-il. « Les orphelins n'ont pas toujours les meilleures fêtes. »

Jack fit un « hmm » puis « J'étais si jaloux des autres enfants. J'avais de la chance si j'avais quelque chose à manger pendant les fêtes. Et maintenant, avec maman et toi… » Dit-il, avec une note de nostalgie dans la voix. « Je me sens comme un membre de la famille, même si ce n'était pas mon premier Noël avec vous. »

Bobby rigola légèrement. « Et bien, c'est notre premier Noël 'ensemble' » dit-il, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Jack rigola. « Vrai, les autres sont géniaux, mais ça, ça c'est mieux, » dit-il en tournant sa tête pour regarder Bobby.

Bobby sourit à Jack, un sourire traduisant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, un sourire qui donnait des papillons à Jack. Il se pencha un peu, voulant désespérément goûter ses lèvres.

Jack se redressa, pressant sa bouche sur celle de Bobby. Il sentit des frissons à ses pieds alors qu'il approfondissait el baiser, sa langue se frottant contre celle de Bobby. Il tira la tête de Bobby suffisamment en arrière sur le côté pour mordiller gentiment ses oreilles, le picorant de petits baisers.

Bobby laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, un gémissement traversant sa bouche car les baisers brûlant de Jack atteignait le haut de son cou. Il gémissait en vain tandis que Jack faisait glisser sa bouche sur la partie sensible de son cou, juste sous le menton. Il endura la douce torture un moment avant de repousser tendrement Jack pour rencontrer son regard et embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres, déterminé à le faire crier.

Jack haleta de vertiges, la tête dans les nuages. Les baisers de Bobby le faisaient dériver à chaque fois, perdu dans l'immense désir qui le submergeait. Il marmonna quand Bobby le tira en arrière, déjà attristé par la perte de sa bouche.

Ils restèrent contre le siège, tous les deux les lèvres gonflés, tous les deux respirant fortement, les vitres remplies de buée. Jack se pencha à l'avant et alluma la radio pour briser el silence. Il bidouilla avec le bouton jusqu'à trouver une station avec des chants de Noël.

Bobby tira à nouveau Jack en arrière quand la douce musique 'Silent Night' remplit la voiture. Il tenait légèrement Jack dans ses bras, chantonnant avec la chanson alors qu'ils regardaient le halo des lumières extérieures se mélanger à la neige tombante, tout deux totalement satisfait, et profondément amoureux.

**OOO**

**Titre: A Simple Call**

Jack fixait le téléphone payant sur le mur à côté de la pharmacie. Il donnait des coups de pieds au sol car l'envie soudaine d'appeler à la maison lui vint à l'esprit. Jack observa le téléphone avec méfiance. Il avait la mauvaise impression qu'appeler le augmenterait son mal du pays si c'était possible.

Soupirant bruyamment, Jack se dirigea vers le téléphone et ramassa le cornet comme si c'était un serpent venimeux sur le point d'attaquer. Il chipota dans ses poches pendant un quart d'heures, tâtonnant le peu de monnaie dans son jeans. Il en laissa tomber une, puis composa le numéro et il pria que quelqu'un, n'importe qui était à la maison. Il ne voulait pas perdre son courage avant de quelqu'une décroche.

Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, avant que Jack entende le 'clic' révélateur car le téléphone public se connectait au téléphone du domicile. Il perdit son souffle quand une voix traversa la ligne.

« Allo ? » La douce voix d'Evelyn flottait à travers du téléphone. Juste entendre sa voix, faisait que ses yeux piquaient de chaudes larmes.

« Euh, salut maman, » dit Jack calmement, laissant sa tête contre le mur de la cabine téléphonique.

« Jackie ! Mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? Oh, tu me manques trop, » dit-elle, sa voix s'éclaircissant.

« Maman, ça fait seulement un mois, » protesta faiblement Jack. 'Oh, qui je suis pour en rire ?' Se réprimanda-t-il.

« Et alors ? Jackie, tous mes garçons me manque quand ils ne sont pas à la maison. Particulièrement toi, mon petit, » dit-elle, sa voix ferme et aimante.

Jack ravala la boule dans sa gorge. « Je ne suis plus un bébé, maman. »

« Tu seras toujours mon bébé mon chéri, tu t'en moques si tu veux, » dit-elle, un rire limpide dans la voix.

Jack roula des yeux. « Euh, euh, maman. Alors, ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, tressaillant au ton triste dans sa voix.

« Nous allons bien, chéri. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. As-tu assez de quoi manger Jackie ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude nouant sa voix.

Jack sourit. « Bien sûre maman, chaque jour. »

'D'accord, c'est en partie un mensonge', se rappela-t-il. En réplique, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment

« Et bien, tu sais je me fais du soucis. J'espère vraiment que tu envisage de revenir à la maison, » dit Evelyn rêveusement.

Jack soupira en regardant les voitures passer. « Tu sais pourquoi je devais y aller maman. Je ne pouvais pas faire de la musique n'importe, sans quitter la maison. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, je sais. Mais il y a une grande part de moi qui ne veut pas que tu t'en aille, seulement pour te garder en sécurité, » dit-elle.

« Ca va aller maman, je promets que tout ira bien, » dit il, sa voix encore épaissie car il ravalait le cri qui voulait sortir de sa gorge.

« Pourrais tu, Euh je veux dire, pourrais tu dire… » Il s'attarda, soudain embarrassé.

« Je dirais à Bobby que tu lui dis bonjour, ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois qu'il appelle, je jure de lui dire, » dit-elle.

Jack ignora qu'il sentait ses joues chaudes. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Jack fit glisser une main sur son visage, seulement pour découvrir qu'une larme avait coulée. 'Merde'

« Ecoute maman, je vais y aller maintenant. Il commence à faire noir, » dit-il avec difficulté.

« D'accord Jackie, juste appelles moi bientôt, tu entends ? » Dit-elle.

Jack hocha la tête, une autre larme glissant sur sa joue. « Je le ferais. »

« Je t'aime mon cœur, » dit-elle doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi maman. Au revoir, » dit Jack, séchant furieusement son visage avec le dos de sa main.

« Au revoir Jack, » dit-elle avant de raccrocher avec un calme 'clic'

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et sécha une dernière fois ses yeux. Il avait les épaules voûtées en marchant, ignorant l'air frais. Il n'était pas sûr que ça ait été une bonne idée d'appeler, mais ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix.

**OOO**


End file.
